


Moonlight's broken promise

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sucht zum letzten Mal Estelles Haus auf, um sich zu verabschieden - und trifft auf Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight's broken promise

Titel: Moonlight’s broken promise  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: 1x05 Small Worlds  
Wörter: ~ 1700  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, [Estelle Cole]  
Pairing: [Jack/Estelle]  
Rating: pg, oneshot  
Beta: T’Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe & A/N: Jack sucht zum letzten Mal Estelles Haus auf, um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
Art zur Story: <http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/301901.html>  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
_But nothing lasted back then. Promises were always being broken. (Jack)_  
  
  
Das Ticken der Uhr über dem Kamin echote durch den stillen, dunklen Raum. Es war das einzige Geräusch, abgesehen von seinem eigenen Atmen, das Jack im Inneren des Hauses hören konnte. Gelegentlich knackte draußen ein Ast, brachte eine vereinzelte Windböe eines der Glöckchen an den zahlreichen Windspielen in der Rabatte zu klingen.  
  
Ohne Estelle hatte das Haus seine Wärme, die Ruhe und den Frieden, die er hier gelegentlich gefunden hatte, verloren. Er ging langsam von Raum zu Raum, ohne auch nur eine einzelne Lampe einzuschalten. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht,  und der Mond schien groß und hell, silbern und gleichgültig, durch die Fenster; sein Licht tauchte alles in einen unwirklichen Glanz. Als wäre hier nie etwas Böses passiert;  als wäre alleine der Gedanke daran, dass etwas diese Harmonie zu zerstören gewusst hatte, absurd.    
  
Er trat zum Fenster, sah hinaus.  
  
Erinnerte sich an sonnenwarme Nachmittage in diesem Garten. Estelle machte Tee und sie erzählte ihm von „seinem Vater“ und wie ihr Leben damals ausgesehen hatte. Estelles Erinnerungen waren kristallklar und an manches erinnerte sie sich besser, als Jack selbst.  Manchmal war es, als erzähle sie vom Leben eines anderen Jack, eines Fremden, und er verlor sich in ihren Worten und dem Sonnenschein und der zufrieden schnurrenden Wärme der Katze, die es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. Hier und da raschelte ein Blatt, warf eine Glaskugel bunte Reflektionen über den Tisch zwischen ihnen oder stieg ein Vogel als dunkler Umriss gegen die Sonne in den Himmel. Brachte Estelle dazu, sich zu unterbrechen, eine zierliche Hand gegen die Stirn zu heben, um ihre Augen zu beschatten, und ihm nachzusehen.  
  
Und ihre Stimme und ihr Lachen und der Glanz ihrer Augen waren noch immer die des siebzehnjährigen Mädchens, in das er sich damals auf den ersten Blick verliebt hatte.  
  
Sie hatten sich geschworen, füreinander da zu sein, bis der Tod sie trennte. In einer Nacht wie dieser; unter dem gleichen, vollen Mond. Und er war einen Moment lang so jung und unschuldig wie Estelle gewesen; so frei und lebendig und unbelastet von der Bürde all der Leben, die er bereits gelebt hatte und all der Dinge, die er gesehen und getan hatte.  
  
Als wüsste er nicht besser, dass nichts ewig war, nichts von Bestand und Versprechen dazu da, um sie zu brechen. Das nichts blieb, außer dem dumpfen Schmerz in der dunklen Stelle in ihm, an der vor einer Ewigkeit einmal ein menschliches Herz gewesen war. Er wusste, er war aus Liebe ins Leben zurückgebracht worden. Warum musste er dafür einen Preis bezahlen, der darin bestand, immer und immer wieder zu verlieren, was er liebte?  
  
Etwas knackte, hinter ihm, aus dem dunklen Raum in seinem Rücken kommend… Schritte? Er wirbelte im gleichen Moment auf dem Absatz herum, die Waffe gezogen, als das Licht angeknipst wurde.  
  
Ianto blinzelte ihn an. Er wirkte fast, als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden, wie er da in der Tür stand, einen großen Umschlag an die Brust gepresst, die andere Hand noch am Lichtschalter. „Jack… Sir?“ Seine Augen waren nervös auf die Webley in Jacks Hand gerichtet.  
  
Jack seufzte und steckte seine Waffe zurück ins Holster. „Ianto. Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir über die Zeiten gesagt habe, in denen ich auf die Förmlichkeiten verzichten kann?“  
  
„Ja, Sir.“  
  
„Jetzt ist eine dieser Zeiten.“  
  
„Ja… Jack.“ Ianto wirkte endlich nicht mehr wie ein Kaninchen, das unversehens ins Scheinwerferlicht geraten war. Er räusperte sich.  
  
Oh. Offenbar erwartete er eine Erklärung, was er hier machte. Jack verschränkte die Arme lose und wartete. Es gab nichts Besseres um jemand zum Reden zu bringen, als selbst zu schweigen. Zumindest, was Methoden betraf, die nicht unter die Genfer Konventionen fielen.  
  
„Ich habe das Licht ausgemacht, als ich einen Wagen parken hörte und bin nach draußen gegangen. Ich dachte, für den Fall, dass jemand aus der Nachbarschaft über-vorsorglich die Polizei gerufen hat“, sagte Ianto.  
  
Nun, das erklärte, warum das Haus dunkel und still gewesen war, als Jack es betrat. „Estelle ist… war… eine alte Freundin von mir. Ich habe einen Schlüssel für ihr Haus.“  
  
„Gwen hat so etwas erwähnt.“  
  
Iantos Blick war auf eines der Elfen-Bilder an der Wand links von Jack gerichtet, nicht auf ihn – taktvoll wie immer - und Jack war ihm im Moment dafür sehr dankbar. „Sie hatte Fotos von sich und…“ Er zögerte einen Augenblick, versuchte in Iantos Gesicht zu lesen – was genau hatte Gwen den anderen über Estelle und ihn erzählt? – doch der jüngere Mann zeigte keine Reaktion. „…und meinem Vater.“ Es war einfacher, die Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten, als zu erklären, wieso er auf einem vergilbten Foto auf dem Kaminsims einer alten Frau zu finden war, keinen Tag älter aussehend, als jetzt. „Die Chancen, dass jemand die Fotos sieht, und sie mit mir und Torchwood in Verbindung bringt, sind zwar verschwindend gering…“ Er brach ab. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach gesagt, die Fotos hätten sentimentalen Wert? Richtig, er verbreitete nicht gerade eine Aura von Nostalgie um sich. Aber vermutlich hatte auch niemand aus seinem Team je gewagt, in die Schubladen seines Schreibtisches zu sehen…  
  
„Natürlich. Die Fotos. Gwen hat sie ebenfalls erwähnt. Deshalb war ich hier. Standard-Post-Mission-Aufräumaktion“, entgegnete Ianto und da war kein Schatten an Zweifel in seinem Gesicht oder seiner Stimme. Kein Anzeichen, dass er bemerkte, dass Jack komplizierte Lügen konstruierte, um weitaus simplere Wahrheiten darunter zu begraben. Es fühlte sich ein wenig so an, als hätte jemand ein rostiges Messer bis ans Heft in seine Seite gebohrt.  
  
Und er war im Moment wirklich nicht dazu imstande, darüber nach zu denken, warum er in Iantos Augen als ein besserer Mensch dastehen wollte, als er war. Warum er den Drang verspürte, ihm zu beweisen, dass er nicht das Monster war, für den ihn der andere Mann offenbar hielt. Noch nicht. Noch war alles zu roh und wund zwischen ihnen; die Narben über Iantos Verrat und die Gefahr, in der er sie alle gebracht hatte, zu dicht an der Oberfläche; die neue Haut über der Wunde zu dünn, so dass ein falsches Wort genügen konnte, um Blut hervor zu bringen.  
  
Ianto hielt ihm einen braunen Briefumschlag hin. „Ich warte draußen“, sagte er schlicht, bevor er das Licht ausknipste und sich umdrehte, um so leise den Raum zu verlassen, dass es aussah, als hätten ihn die Schatten verschluckt… oder wäre er einer von ihnen geworden.  
  
Jack hielt den Umschlag in tauben Fingern und sah ihm verblüfft nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zum ersten Mal seit diese ganze Sache sich zu einem Alptraum entwickelt hatte, spielte ein echtes Lächeln um seine Lippen.

 

 

Er verließ das Haus einige Minuten später. Es gab hier nichts mehr für ihn. Nachdem er die Tür verschlossen hatte, warf er den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten. Jack sah nicht zurück.

 

* - * - *

Getreu seinem Wort – und wirklich, Jack hatte nichts anderes erwartet – war Ianto da. Er lehnte am Wagen, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, doch sobald er Jack näherkommen sah, richtete er sich auf und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, die Schultern steif, das Kinn gehoben.

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht lächelte Jack. Um ein Haar wäre er mit einem: „Rühren, Soldat. Ich bin unbewaffnet.“ herausgeplatzt, doch er stoppte sich selbst. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Scherze. Außerdem erinnerte er sich noch gut an Iantos Gesichtsausdruck, als er seine Waffe gezogen hatte. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er die Webley an Iantos Schläfe presste, hatte so deutlich in seinen Augen gestanden, als könnte Jack seine Gedanken lesen.

Stattdessen warf er Ianto die Autoschlüssel zu, die dieser mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck fing.

„Ich soll fahren?“, fragte Ianto verblüfft.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es etwas Alltägliches und er könne nicht verstehen, warum Ianto so eine große Sache daraus mache. „Exakt. Das heißt…“ Er sah sich um, der SUV war der einzige Wagen auf dieser Seite der Straße. „Wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?“

Ianto verzog keine Miene. „Mit einem Taxi. Ich habe es an der Ecke anhalten lassen. Ich hielt eine etwas dezentere Vorgehensweise für angebracht.“

Wie er es fertig brachte, mit völlig neutralem Gesichtsausdruck und trockener Stimme so viel Genugtuung zum Ausdruck zu bringen, würde Jack ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. „Ianto Jones, du überraschst mich doch immer wieder aufs Neue“, entgegnete er im gleichen Tonfall. „Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was in diesem cleveren und attraktiven Köpfchen von dir vorgeht.“ Vielleicht sollte er Unterricht in Subtilität von Ianto nehmen, und…

Ianto hob eine Augenbraue und sah dann für einen Moment auf seine Schuhspitzen. Möglicherweise war es nur ein Trick des Lichts, aber Jack sah einen Schatten über seine Gesichtszüge huschen. Was hatte er gesagt? Gott, er war es müde, jedes Wort wie ein unbekanntes Alien-Artefakt zu behandeln, das bei der falschen Behandlung in die Luft gehen konnte…

Doch Ianto bot ihm Absolution in der Form eines Lächelns – ein wenig müde vielleicht, aber arglos und einhundert Prozent Ianto.

Jack spürte das Messer noch ein wenig tiefer bohren. Er konnte bereits den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge schmecken. „Nach Hause, James“, befahl er mit einem Grinsen und seine Hand fand fast von selbst Iantos Schulter. Dieses Mal wich der andere Mann nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück und Jack spürte ein Aufflackern dankbarer Wärme, als er den SUV umrundete, um auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen.

Ianto wartete, bis er neben ihm saß, bevor er mit trockener Stimme entgegnete: „Jawohl, Mylord.“ und sehr dramatisch mit den Augen rollte.

Jack lachte überrascht und das Messer verschwand aus seiner Seite. Er fand, dass er etwas leichter atmen konnte, dass die Bürde seiner Vergangenheit sich ein kleines bisschen verringert hatte und er lehnte sich zurück, wandte den Kopf, um Ianto auf der Fahrt durch die schlafenden Straßen zu beobachten, als Ianto sich trotz des Mangels an anderen Fahrzeugen penibel an das Geschwindigkeitslimit hielt und an jeder Ampel und jedem Stoppschild bremste.

 

Ende

 

 


End file.
